Only Five
by sapphire99
Summary: The exorcists are without a doubt good at handling akumas. But how will they retrieve an innocence if the only condition so that they could grab a hold of it is to play basketball? It will sure take a lot of practice! R&R. Thanks.


The exorcists are without a doubt good at handling akumas. But how will they retrieve an innocence if the only condition so that they could grab a hold of it is to play balls? Watch as our heroes play a match against a group of young people in a game they call basketball.

I don't own DGM.

00000000000000000

"Ah, these are the times that I wish for a mission..." Allen yawned and stuffed another sushi inside his mouth. He and Lavi were recently unemployed. Allen sat beside Lavi who was also munching on the plate of sushi. What place else is there to hang out? The Dark Order cafeteria of course.

Lavi nodded lazily and propped his chin under a hand. "Sheesh, I wish Kanda let me on his mission. But he didn't even want me as his only company. He is seriously an unsociable person. Someone must teach him his manners." Lavi laughed. He just wanted something to laugh on and he thought Kanda would be a good one. But unfortunately...

"What are you musing about?" Kanda was walking and made a detour after hearing his name being mentioned.

"Ah, Yu! You're back!" Lavi was reborn in an instant.

"Kanda! It's good to see you." Allen greeted. "How was your mission?"

"None of your business, beansprout." Kanda continued walking until he reached Jerry and ordered his usual. Allen's face twitched.

"Kanda's in a bad mood today. I wonder why." Allen sighed and got another piece of sushi.

Lavi yawned, probably for the fifth time, and said, "He's always like that, Allen."

Krory entered the cafeteria, scanning the room for his friends. "Lavi! Allen! Kanda!" Lavi and Allen waved a hand and Kanda glared. But he continued anyway. "Komui called for all of us."

000000000000000000000

"Have a seat, gentlemen." Komui pushed his glasses and grinned. He was holding a bunch of papers stapled together and was scanning it when they entered. "Perfect. You're all here."

"What's the mission, Komui?" Lavi sat on the couch. The rest of the group followed.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a huge and dangerous mission." Allen commented, seeing that all of them were there and no woman exorcist was present.

"Well, it's actually a very simple mission. No life threatening battles." Komui paused. "Is anyone of you familiar with basketball?"

"Well, basically, the game's about shooting balls in hoops, right?" Lavi recalled.

"That's right, Lavi!" Komui clapped his hands. "You are going to play basketball as a team to retrieve innocence." Most of Komui's audience raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell us, Komui, how we can retrieve innocence through basketball?" Kanda pointed out, crossing his legs. But the truth was he didn't know a single thing about basketball or whatever it was. Besides,he was never into sports.

"Kanda has a point there." Krory frowned, also clueless about basketball.

"That is what they said." Komui turned to the world map imprinted on the wall and pointed to the east side of North America. "Our finders from California reported that there is a mysteriously undefeated local basketball team in a town in Central Valley."

"So how did they come up with that conclusion?" Allen was puzzled. "I mean, with the idea that an innocence is involved."

"I see your point, Allen-kun. That is why you should let me explain further." Komui cleared his throat before he got the pile of paper earlier and scanned them. "Ten young people who had bad reputation in the community as a team. Locals from the town said they never played basketball until one day they just began to play. Soon they used their newly found _talent_ in negative terms. They invited other teams to compete against them and if the opposing team loses, they would collect money and every valuables of the other team."

"So what did they say?" Lavi shrugged. "Why play against us?"

"That was the condition given. If we win, we get the innocence." Komui said with a grin on his face.

"And if we lose?" Kanda crossed his arms over his chest.

"The same thing happens. They get loot and that's that. So I advice you all not to bring your weapons or any valuables aside from the money the Order will provide just in case we lose." Komui declared, with a satisfied look on his face.

"Komui, we are just as inexperienced as they are. And we're not using an innocence that would help us boost our talent in playing a game we barely even know." Allen explained.

"He's right, Komui-san. It's impossible to win against them." Krory reinforced in a weary tone.

"And besides, a basketball game requires five people in the court to be able to call it a team." Lavi counted heads in his fingers, ending up with only four fingers upright. "We only have four. But if you will play it's good."

"I'm the coach." Komui pushed his glasses over his nose. "I will lead our team! And besides, I will talk to Lenalee and Miranda to cheer for us on our debut game!" Komui's eyes were sparkling, a sign telling them that he himself doesn't know anything about basketball let alone being a coach. "Er... ehem." Komui's face was serious again after seeing his soon-to-be team disappointed. "That's why I called for an audition earlier for the fifth member! You'll get to meet him early on before we practice."

"I'm leaving." Kanda got to his feet and headed for the door. "You would have to have another audition because I will not participate in this mission."

"Y-Yu!" Lavi pleaded but Kanda only shot him a threatening glare.

"Are you leaving because basketball is something you're not good at? Are you afraid of losing? Aren't you willing to take the risk with us as your team? Is that how you look at us, your friends?" Allen was serious as he spoke. Kanda was about to turn the doorknob but after hearing what the bean sprout said, he paused. "Kanda, we need you on this mission."

"He's right, Kanda." Komui smiled. "And besides," he patted Allen on the head. "We're going to need someone much taller than Allen. Just to make sure we get more points."

"K-Komui!" Allen pouted. Lavi and Krory on the other hand laughed at the comment.

"I'm not scared, bean sprout. I'll be in my room. Call me if we're going to practice." Kanda said in gritted teeth and left.

"Yay!" Lavi rejoiced. But Krory was a bit worried since he didn't know how to play basketball. "Nah. Don't worry, Kuro-chan! That's why we have to practice." Lavi gave him a headlock.

"How much time do we have to prepare, Komui?" Allen himself was worried. He knew well how small the percentage of winning is.

"Don't fret too much, Allen-kun. The game isn't until a week. They promised they would not use the innocence."

Allen had a sigh of relief. "Anyway, will you please assemble the team on the court at the basement? I think fifth player is on his way."

"Who's the fifth player?" Lavi was now done giving headlocks to Krory who's attention was also called by the fifth player.

"He must be a really good player of basketball," Krory added.

"That I'm not sure of. He actually just presented to be a player. I haven't met him too, you know." Komui grinned.

"I'm excited to meet him." Lavi sneered.

"Okay then. Let's assemble, Dark Order." Komui was quite proud of his new team.

00000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you like it.


End file.
